Philophobia
by megalactic
Summary: The fear of falling in love. Ψiioniic/Condescension. (cover art by rumminov on tumblr)


**Author's Note: **I love this pairing so much and I just wanted to write this so bad. Again, my name is Pal and I like Homestuck.

**Main Pairings: **Ψiioniic/Condescension

**ARCHIVE WARNING:** A bit angsty and intense.

-weeniehutsailor

* * *

Chapter 1

A smirk was plastered across the face of Her Imperious Condescension as she watched down below, thousand of slaves and wrigglers crying in agony. The rebellion was starting, how cute. Oh whale, it was time to cull some of the brutish ones once again. For they called her a villain, a witch, a monster. But she learned to accept it, and promised to change her ways for them. Although, not for the better.

No one is a villain in their own story.

She's just having fun, after all. The power to rule and cull thousands across the land was an intense feeling, but also having the ability to not give a fuck about their happiness along with their freedom? That was something special. And she adored it. The dice were always in her hands, and she loved the feeling of all who feared her next moves. But coming up with something new and terrible was becoming a little tricky. She's been cooking up and hatching new plans to finally end this pathetic show of a rebellion. And the foolish high bloods supporting her were dumb enough to help her along. But so far, none of them were working. It was time to _reely_ think _koi_ this time. She rested her hand on her chin in thought. How to end a mob of angry, snarling _lowbloods_...

She looked to the one she had in her grasp just across from her. There he was, the one who tried helping the one they called The Signless, and someone she has been fond of for a while for his dastardly usefulness. Her newest helmsman, the Ψiionic. What a true catch.

He was still asleep. The smirk still resting on her face starts fading away as she took a step closer to him. She blushes slightly and unintentionally. She couldn't help but frown at his tired demeanor Her fascination with him confused her. She felt a light, warm feeling inside her pondering over her thoughts about him. Could it be... No, that would be dreadfully redundant. But... it would make sense. She caressed his cheek, gently. She couldn't push this dark feeling away after touching him. It an emotion that was intense, and full of lust. She's felt this way ever since she had him in board.

_She hated him._

She hated him to an extreme. She hated him for rebelling. She hated him for hating her. She hated him for wanting to kill her. She hated him for being the perfect helmsman. She hated him for making her feel this way. She hated him so much she wanted him. So bad. She slapped him. Not to hard, enough to sting but not to bruise. It had to be thoughtful, businesslike, but persistent.

"Oh, you terribubble helmsman, Ψiioniic, doing this to my heart. What a wretched and foul move, the worst," she hissed, biting her lip. She hated him making her want to kiss him right here and right now. Maybe just once... besides, she needed him awake. She turned left, then right. No one. With no one around to see, the empress assumed it would be alright to open up her heart to him just a bit.

A princess prepares to administer a universal remedy for the unawakened.

She felt a burst as she pressed his lips against his, then quickly pulling away. Her hand on her face, she smiled as she watched him come back to life. He was finally awake. The first moment he opened those heterochromed eyes of his, they laid upon her fuchsia ones. Surprise turned into rage as he grunted in her presence.

"You're not going to win," he said groggily, obviously still drowsy.

"Oh dear, haven't I already?" she said lowly, a glare in her eyes. Damn, she wanted him to take her now.

"The Signless come stop you soon, along with the others!" he declared, hope in his eyes. How ironic. She knows of his destiny. Sooner or later, he was doomed to a terrible fate. She hoped it would come later, she needed him at the moment.

"I'm going to share with you a little secret of mine," she played around with fingers on her arm, crawling up to flick his face. He didn't react. "I'm running out of ideas!" she shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. "And I need your help to come up with a plan to finally put an end to the rebellion talk," she rolled her eyes, looking back to the shouting crowd below her.

"Never," he spat.

"Aw, you're such a buzzkill," she whined playfully, stroking his face again. He shoved her hand away with his face.

"You're a malicious bitch, you know that? Like hell I'll try and help someone with the likes of you! You get kicks out of all this shit, don't you? Sick bastard. Why should I help you? So that later you'll have me culled or do it yourself or banish me-"

The Condescension gasped in delight. "Oh my..."

"What?" he growled.

"That's it..." she mumbled. She smiled at him, "Thank you so much for your support!" she laughed manically. "How come it didn't come to me sooner?! I'll just banish them! Banish them, banish them all! From high to low, all those pathetic wrigglers will be banished after they pass the age of nine sweeps! That way all planning of rebelling will come to an end! Ahahaha, that's a perfect idea! Now, you're just full of them aren't you?" she cackled, spinning a bit and wrapping her arms around his neck. He froze as she felt an anger and fear within him. Delicious.

"No, please," he started whispering.

"What was that?" she asked endearingly, walking away to plan more and keep her empire.

"NO!" he yelled, struggling and shaking. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he begged. It was awfully cute.

"It was your idea," she said casually, winking at him and blushing a bit more. Quickly turning away hoping he didn't catch that. She pressed herself against the side of the wall, hearing him scream and shout in pain and fear and anger. She wrap her finger around the fact that his pain bothered her. She stared at the floor in fear. She's never revealed this side of heart, even to herself. It was scary. And it hurt so much. She couldn't believe she grew an emotional attachment to him at a time like this. She can't have the others find out. They'll use it against her and take her down. She has to continue with her plans... no matter how much pain she'd have to endure.

Ψiioniic... _screw him_. Screw him for being the perfect helmsman... and screw him making her fall in love.


End file.
